The Lord is My Shepherd
by ScarletInk
Summary: Naomi, new member of the Trib Force, finds herself trapped by consequences from her past as she fights the new world leader, Carpathia.
1. Underground

NOTE: I do not own any of the Left Behind Characters, except for Naomi, plus any other characters that you don't recognize from the series. I acknowledge that Naomi was a character in the Left Behind series, but this is a different Naomi. I just liked the name. MAY SPOIL 'ARMAGEDDON.' And I'm sorry if there are some differences between what happened in the book and what is going on in the story (Armageddon). (Such as a person being in Petra in this story, when in the book they're in Wisconsin...or whatever!)  
  
Underground  
  
"Anything?"  
"Not yet. Why don't you get some sleep?"  
"Nah, not tired."  
It was true. Naomi, the newest member of the Trib Force, had been up the whole night, as well as into the early morning. Upon her arrival at the San Diego hideout, only two days before, Naomi had slept almost the whole day. It was hard flying all over the country, especially with different time zones. But she wasn't tired tonight. Working as one of the secretaries in the New Babylon Palace, Naomi had cleared out with David and some of his friends as soon as the Mark applications began. Now here, Naomi waited, somewhat impatiently, for a new assignment.  
It was Buck to whom she was talking. Naomi was due to take over as lookout in half an hour, but, as she couldn't find anything else to do, she decided to keep Buck company. Naomi's heart went out to him. With Chloe away, and with all the anxiousness about her whereabouts, Buck had been undergoing some serious stress. Not that everyone else wasn't. After all, living as a fugitive always kept one on one's toes.  
Mostly the two sat in silence; except for Buck's occasional shifting of position in order to get a better look out of the periscope. Naomi, eager for something to do, asked, "D'you want any coffee? I'll go make some."  
"Sure, that'd be great. That is, if you don't mind..."  
"If I minded, I wouldn't have asked."  
"Just checking."  
Naomi got up and felt her way to the kitchen. It was rather dim, as the hideout had no windows (it was underground). And, of course, even if it did have windows, it was a dark night. Absolutely no moonlight.  
As Naomi reached for the coffeepot, her hand brushed a group of mugs that were left out to dry. Luckily, she was moving slowly, as one often does in the dark, and didn't knock them over. She added water to the machine, which already had a fresh pouch of coffee in it, and flipped the switch. It began its gurgling sound, and Naomi sat down at the table to wait. Lord, please keep everyone safe tonight. Those abroad, and those here, please be with us and comfort those who are hurting. In your name, Amen. Naomi prayed. It was second nature to her, and she did it countless times a day. In the slightly chilly and very lonely hideout, she felt more at peace.  
Naomi recollected her prior career at the Palace: She was a friend of Hannah Palemoon, a nurse who also worked in the Palace.  
As the coffee finished, she poured two mugs out and left the rest for any other takers. Of course, being 2:00 am, it was not likely that anyone would take it until breakfast. Naomi walked slowly back to the room where Buck sat. "Here. It's decaf, since you'll be off duty in a few minutes, anyway."  
"Thanks. But I doubt I'll be sleeping much."  
Naomi just smiled softly to herself. She tapped Buck on the shoulder, motioning him to take a break. Hesitantly, he did. Quietly, Naomi sighed as she resumed her post at the periscope. Hoping for the sun, she resigned herself to a long and boring shift.  
  
It was 9:00 am the next morning, and Buck, George Sebastian, and "Priss" Sebastian were in the kitchen. George was up preparing breakfast. "Thanks to whoever made the coffee."  
"That was me...you'll need to warm it up, first." Naomi muttered. She felt...blah; partly because she had stayed up late, but she was also feeling the effects of cabin fever. She wanted, no, needed to get out. Wherever the action was, she wanted to be. She dialed up Rayford, who was at Petra, on her phone.  
"Rayford, do you, by any chance, have a certain mission you need me for?" Naomi inquired eager for a "yes."  
"Actually, I do need someone...but it will be dangerous."  
"Rayford, it's dangerous everywhere. Just tell me, and I'll go...please?"  
Rayford sighed. Naomi was persistent, and it was clear that she was ready to get out of the hideout, despite having been there only a few days. "Ok. According to the Co-op records, there's another small group of believers, three or four, just south of the border from where you guys are. Baja California."  
"Ah. And?"  
"Well, apparently GC has a hint that they're there, too. I'm asking you to go out there and bring them back to San Diego. They're only about half and hour's walk each way. That means about an hour total, if you hurry. I'm surprised that they're that close."  
"Great! But how do we do this?"  
"I'm thinking George and you. It shouldn't be too many people, so the GC won't notice as much. You guys will have to walk, and you don't have any disguises or a vehicle of transportation. That's what makes it so dangerous."  
"One thing, Rayford. If the GC is so close to them, and we're only half an hour's walk from them, then shouldn't we all get out of here? Fast?"  
"You haven't heard the rest of my plan. We'll send Smitty or someone over there once everyone gets to your hideout. There's a little abandoned airstrip nearby. But we'll talk that out later. Just be ready by tonight or tomorrow. We want those believers away from there as soon as possible. The Co-op has notified the group, who'll be expecting you soon."  
  
"Okay. Do you want to talk to George?"  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind."  
Naomi handed the phone to George. Priss gave Naomi an inquisitive look. Naomi motioned that she'd tell her later. With that, she started on her breakfast. 


	2. Promise

The whole afternoon, George and Naomi had been planning the mission. They decided to leave at midnight, arriving at the group's underground hideaway at about 12:20 am. If all went well, the trip would be no more than an hour and Smitty (or whoever else) would be around in the next day or two.  
  
The two rescuers would don all black clothing, with and Uzi each, just incase. George would have the phone, should anything happen. Rayford had told him that GC was scouting the area to the east of the hideout, meaning that Naomi and George, along with the other believers, would have to be in and out fast.  
Naomi thought this quite a reckless plan compared to the others that the Trib Force was known for pulling off. But it would be foolish to let their fellow believers perish when help was only a fifteen minutes' walk away. Naomi spent the rest of the evening resting up for the journey ahead.  
  
Finally, the time came. Priss tiptoed into Naomi's room and gently woke her.  
"Mmm? Wha' ti'e isit?" Naomi mumbled, lifting herself out of bed.  
"It's 11:30. George told me to wake you up so that you'd be alert for the trip tonight."  
"Oh. Thank you."  
"Don't mention it. Just promise me that you'll take care of him...please."  
Naomi grinned. "It seems that George is the kinda man to take care of himself. But don't worry. I've got his back." She hugged Priss.  
"I know I shouldn't be worried. I know that he'll be all right if...if...something happens. I just don't like the prospect of how it may happen."  
"It's ok. We'll come back. I promise." The two walked out to the kitchen, where George and Buck were sitting.  
"All ready?" George inquired. Naomi nodded in response.  
The four of them gathered around the table for a quick prayer. When they finished, it was ten minutes before midnight.  
"Should we leave early? The earlier we leave, the earlier we can get back."  
"Fine by me," Naomi replied, giving Priss and Buck each a quick hug. Trying to keep things light, Naomi mimicked in a girlish teenager voice, "Alright. Curfew's one, right? Ok, like, so, we'll be back by then. And I won't crash the car."  
Buck grinned. "You're not taking the car," he said.  
"Oh," Naomi replied, sounding put out. "Well, I can't crash it, then."  
George Sebastaian moved towards the stairs that lead to the door; Naomi followed. "Alright, see you later, then. We'll be back, I promise," she added to Priss, who smiled in return. The two black-clad figures moved up and out into the darkness.  
The two of them had agreed to a no-talking rule, with the exception of emergencies. They went at a brisk walk, so as to get the job done quickly. They had been walking for the expected thirty minutes through trees, when they suddenly came into an open field. George led Naomi approximately twenty feet to their right and five feet from the tree line. Apparently Rayford had told George how to get to the hideout. Very slowly, George lowered himself to the ground. He kept his eyes open to the east, which was to their left (the field), looking for movement. He tapped softly, barely audible, on the ground beneath. As if they had been waiting, a head emerged from a tiny trap door, looking only to be two feet wide. Naomi squatted down next to George, and the head began to speak in a Hispanic accent.  
"We have been waiting for you, sir. We are all ready and we will come out if you think it is safe."  
Judging by the voice, the head belonged to a man. George looked about quickly once more, and then nodded to the man. The man did not move and George assumed that he had not seen him nod in the darkness. Lowering his head to the ground, George whispered, "I think we're all right. But hurry." Scuttling backwards so that the people below could get out, George moved almost to the tree line. He stepped on a twig in the process, making it snap and Naomi jump. Three figures emerged from the hole, and were hunched low to the ground. Naomi went up quickly, pulling a small flashlight from her pocket. She clasped the light in her fist so that it would not be seen in the distance.  
"Will you three please come closer here, for a moment, please?" They all obliged. One by one, Naomi checked their marks (of the believer), making sure that they were not imposters. She embraced all of them before turning to George.  
"Alright," Sebastian began, "We should all head, quietly, into the trees. Follow me, and Naomi will take up the rear." He motioned to Naomi.  
They all filed into a line, following George's orders. Naomi noticed that none of the three carried any baggage. She could not discern if they were all male or male and female, because it was so dark. They continued on for five minutes, when George stopped. Seeing him lay a hand on his sidearm, Naomi mirrored him. She got a tingling feeling at her back and turned quietly. No one. The two had made another agreement: in case of a surprise ambush or accident, the ones who were free would keep running, no matter what. George had told the three newcomers this, as well as the fact that the hideout they were trying to get to was straight ahead north.  
George seemed to think better of the situation and moved forward a few steps, keeping his hand on the Uzi. Naomi was about three feet behind the group, keeping a sharp eye out for trouble. She started to move forward when a pair of hands shot out from the darkness behind her, one grabbing her arm and the other trying to clamp itself over her mouth. Naomi managed to gasp loudly before being silenced by the hand. She reached for her weapon, but the free hand had taken it and thrown it to the ground. George spun around and gasped to the trio, "Run!" They took off to the north as he reached for his weapon. There was a second GC officer at Naomi's left side now, who started to run after the group. But Naomi, having not quite been subdued by the first officer, seized the man's wrist, preventing him from pursuing. George ran toward the man, drawing his weapon, but it was kicked out of his hand as the man struggled out of Naomi's grip. Sebastian placed a hard punch to the man's head, and he fell to the ground. Unconscious or dead, Naomi didn't know or care. With all her weight, she managed to kick off the ground, forcing the person holding her to crash into a tree. With a grunt they relinquished the hold on her mouth.  
"George. Run! Go!" Naomi managed, before the person behind her seized her again. George hesitated, then ran. The person behind Naomi, a man, judging by the voice, yelled to his comrade.  
"Jake! Get up! After him!" The man turned to see Jake lying silent on the ground. He made a frustrated noise before starting after George. But in mid-step he seemed to remember that Naomi was still there. With no Jake to help him, the man gave up on George and started back towards Naomi.  
Just to make things harder for her assailant, Naomi started to run in the opposite direction. She soon regretted it, however, when the man tackled her to the ground. In three seconds he had her hands behind her back, ready to be cuffed. Not so fast, Naomi thought. She drove her elbow into the man's chest, driving the wind out of him. While he was doubled over, she tried to get to her feet again. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down in mid-stride, this time for good. Naomi hit the ground with a thud as the man handcuffed her hands behind her.  
A groan from the darkness told Naomi that Jake was awake again. He sat up and looked around stupidly before walking over to his comrade.  
"Got someone, Wald?" Wald indicated that he had, and Jake came up next to Naomi. He muttered something about not being able to see properly, and Wald said something about a Jeep.  
"We'll take her back to headquarters and identify her there." With that, the two GC officials pulled Naomi up from the ground. She felt a hard object press between her shoulder blades and needed no help in figuring out what it was.  
"Try anything and you'll be dead before you hit the ground," Wald snarled. They walked back to the field, and Naomi could make out a Jeep's figure as its headlights flashed. Jake dangled the remote car keys in front of Naomi's face, as if gloating. When they reached the vehicle, Jake forced Naomi into the backseat and followed her, while Wald took the driver's seat. Jake took another look at Naomi's face, this time shining a flashlight from one of the car pockets in her face. Squinting at the bright light, Naomi tried to make out the appearance of her captors. Jake gave a satisfied smirk and called out to Wald.  
"Hey, Wald. I'm not sure, but I think we may have Miss Mecha here. Miss Naomi Mecha. Won't the Potentate be happy." Wald turned in his seat to get a good look. He grinned a yellow-toothed grin before turning back around and starting the engine. The digital clock came to life and Naomi saw the time. 1:00 am.  
  
More chapters on the way! I've written chapters four and five, but I need to figure out what comes in between!!! Coming soon. Don't worry! 


	3. Memories From the Past

This chapter is long, but covers Naomi's past and where she was before she came to the Trib Force.  
  
Memories From the Past  
  
It must have been hours…Naomi thought to herself. Glancing at the clock confirmed her assumption. It was now 3:30 am. It was still dark out, and by what she could see, there were no cars on the road. That is, if this even was a road. It was very bumpy and uncomfortable. Naomi's hands were now tingly and numb from being handcuffed behind her. She was beginning to grow drowsy, but knew that she would have to stay awake. As she stared out the dark window, Naomi began to recollect how she had even gotten to this point in the first place…  
  
***  
  
(About four years earlier)  
  
Naomi had been working as a secretary in the Babylon Palace. It was just a small position, and of no great significance to the big people at the top. She doubted that Nicolae Carpathia even knew that she existed. This was BC, of course; before Christ had become a part of her life. Twenty-five and ambitious, all Naomi really wanted was an important job with important people.  
  
Ever since the vanishing of millions, even billions, across the globe, Nicolae Carpathia had rallied the world together and was quickly swept up to position of world leader, with all the nations at his bidding. Now, that was a man that Naomi had to appreciate…so determined, and yet, he seemed to dedicated to the people. Of course, what was she thinking? Here she was, some little nobody at the bottom of the hierarchy. Still…if she could get just one chance, no, half a chance, to prove herself worthy, she knew that she could easily snatch the position of Secretary to Nicolae Carpathia. His former "Personal Assistant," Mrs. Durham, was now incommunicado, seeming to have abandoned her position. Such nerve! How dare she abandon such a great job?  
  
Naomi was sitting at her small desk on the second floor. Aware that she had been working non-stop for nineteen hours (4 am-11 pm), her eyes were heavy and she was very close to falling asleep on top of her "Finances and Inflation of the Global Community Market" report. However, wanting to be seen as the tireless worker, giving everything all her effort, Naomi stood and went for a cup of coffee. Caffeine was one of her friends during late nights. Naomi turned the corner to find her boss, William Mollet, filling his own mug with coffee. Mollet turned to Naomi's approaching footsteps on the marble floor. The middle aged Brit acknowledged her presence with a nod.  
  
"Still working? Everyone else has checked out already."  
  
"Yes sir. I was hoping to get a few more things done before leaving. Always trying to help, you know," Naomi added, glancing at her boss for some sign of appreciation. Mollet was fiddling with the coffeepot, however, and Naomi could not see his reaction. Naomi tried to hide a large yawn as she waited for the next cup of caffeine.  
  
After a moment, the man turned to her. "Miss Mecha, I want you to stop whatever you're doing and get some sleep. This is the fourth night in a row where you have been the first one in and the last one out. We don't want you collapsing on the job, now, do we?" He handed the coffeepot to Naomi, staring at her from under bushy gray eyebrows. As Naomi emptied the pot into her mug, Mollet said, "You know, I believe that you are the most dedicated worker here. You'd do well in some of the higher circles."  
  
Naomi's eyes widened at what she was hearing, her heart beating faster every second.  
  
The man smiled. "You should be expecting a letter of promotion sometime soon." He said no more and walked away.  
  
Desperately lacking in sleep and now running away with ideas of her as Personal Assistant, Naomi walked back to her desk. She shut off the computer and snatched up her Finance report in one hand, coffee mug in the other. Now away from the bright screen of her computer, she felt four days' worth of exhaustion flooding over her.  
  
Continuing on her way to the elevator, Naomi thought it a good idea to stop by the infirmary to say hello to her friend, Hannah Palemoon. Hannah usually got the late shifts, so there was no question that she would be working at this time.  
  
Naomi got off at the correct floor and quietly made her way to the infirmary. Hannah was just coming out from behind one of the curtains next to one of the cots. Seeing Naomi, she broke into a smile and hurried over.  
  
"What brings you here at this hour?"  
  
"Mm. Working late again." Naomi indicated to her cup of coffee. Nurse Palemoon looked disapproving.  
  
"Water would be much better for you. Here." Before Naomi could respond, Hannah took her coffee mug and replaced it with a Styrofoam cup of water. Naomi sighed, but did not protest. She followed Hannah into her office, and the two sat down.  
  
"Who's in the cot over there?"  
  
"Leon Fortunato. Says he got a terrible headache today, and couldn't work."  
  
"Ah." The two sat in silence for a while, and then Hannah looked at Naomi.  
  
"Have you thought more about what I told you last time?"  
  
"Not really. I've been too busy working."  
  
"You really shouldn't put it off, Naomi. I don't want to be pushy, but you'll have to make a decision sooner or later."  
  
"I know."  
  
They were, of course, talking of Hannah's beliefs. She wanted Naomi to find God before anything else happened.  
  
They continued to talk for an hour, and Hannah noticed that Naomi was becoming glassy eyed and very sleepy.  
  
"Naomi, do you want to just spend the night here? You look dead on your feet," Hannah said as they both stood up to go.  
  
"No. I've stayed up later before. I'll be fine." Naomi wobbled slightly on her feet. "Thank you for talking with me. It's nice after working for nineteen hours."  
  
"Naomi, you really shouldn't overwork yourself. It's not healthy!"  
  
"Hannah, I know you care, but I *have* to get a better job! By the way, the boss hinted that I would get a promotion."  
  
"Then you can stop overworking!"  
  
"No. A promotion is nice, but I'm aiming for a completely different circle. I want to be at the top! This promotion is only a baby step."  
  
Hannah sighed. "Alright. Just get some sleep."  
  
Naomi nodded and turned to go  
  
Hannah stood in the doorway of her office, watching Naomi make her way to the exit.  
  
"Any moment now," Hannah thought aloud. There was no way that Naomi would make it back to her room, in the condition that she was in. "…oops." Hannah rushed forward to catch Naomi as she collapsed. She sighed. "When will you learn? Of course, the typical workaholic never sees it…"  
  
Hannah made her way to a nearby chair, and as she did so, a shadow appeared in the doorway to the infirmary. Hannah looked up to see Nicolae Carpathia standing in the doorway.  
  
"Excuse me. I've come to speak Mr. Fortunato about an important meeting. If…is she alright?" He said quickly, seeing Naomi's limp figure.  
  
"Oh, don't worry sir. She's just extremely exhausted," Nuse Palemoon said, dragging Naomi to an armchair. "I would be too if…" She stopped, not wanting it to appear that Naomi and Hannah were too close. Just incase…after all, this was the Antichrist, and should Naomi become a believer *and* get a higher job, it would be too risky if Nicolae knew there were any connections.  
  
"If?" Nicolae asked, also taking a closer look at Naomi.  
  
"She's been working a lot."  
  
"Ah. Do you know her?"  
  
Hannah had a brief battle inside her head. Should she lie, or should she tell the whole truth? *Telling the truth doesn't mean telling all you know,* she reminded herself.  
  
"We see each other around sometimes. She works in Finances, so, not very often."  
  
"Workaholic?"  
  
*Jeez. Since when were you so interested in people's affairs?*  
  
"Yeah. Nineteen hours a day."  
  
"Nineteen hours?…What is her name?"  
  
"Miss Mecha. Naomi Mecha. She's a secretary in Finances."  
  
"Really." Nicolae leaned closer for a better look. "Nineteen hours, did you say? She is one of the most devoted workers I have seen…Is she happy with her job, do you know?"  
  
"Well, no, sir. She has been trying to get a promotion for-" Hannah stopped, suddenly realizing where this conversation might be going.  
  
"For what?  
  
"Um…she was aiming towards…well…a higher position."  
  
"Ah." Nicolae took a long last look at Naomi before turning away. "Well, Nurse…"  
  
"Palemoon."  
  
"Nurse Palemoon, please excuse me. I must talk to Mr. Fortunato about something important. Thank you for your time."  
  
"Sir," Hannah called out softly. Nicolae turned. "If you would like some privacy, I'll be in my office." She motioned to the door behind her.  
  
"Of course. Thank you."  
  
Hannah, not liking the situation, transferred Naomi to one of the cots near the door, where she could easily see her from the window in her office.  
  
"Naomi," she whispered softly, "please don't wait too long." At the other end of the room, the two men could be heard talking amongst themselves. Softer still, she continued, "*he's* out and about, and he's looking for followers. Jesus is the only way."  
  
About half an hour passed, during which Nurse Palemoon kept glancing up at her friend through the window. At first, Hannah was dumbfounded as to why Nicolae would be so interested in Naomi's job. Then it occurred to her that maybe it was more than her job. Nicolae's former personal assistant, glamorous Hattie Durham, had become more than just personal assistant. When Hattie disappeared, the position was never filled. Hannah feared that Nicolae wanted Naomi as his new personal assistant. She was no Hattie Durham, but she *was* pretty. Long dark hair and dark skin, slender, and petite, that was probably why Nicolae was interested. Hattie's career as a flight attendant didn't affect the fact that Nicolae still wanted her as personal assistant. Surely he wouldn't mind that Naomi was only a secretary in finances.  
  
Fifteen more minutes passed. Finally, footsteps echoed and Hannah looked up to see Nicolae standing in the doorway.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Nurse Palemoon, will you please give this note to Miss Mecha when she wakes up?"  
  
"Umm…sure." Hannah took the note.  
  
"Thank you. Good night." With that, he walked away.  
  
Hannah waited until she had heard the elevator open and close. Then she tore he note open:  
  
Miss Mecha,  
  
If you would please meet me in your office at five pm, I have a job opportunity to discuss with you. I think that you would find it quite interesting.  
  
The note was unsigned. Hannah's worst fears were becoming reality.  
  
"Oh, God…"  
  
The next morning, well, afternoon, rather, Naomi was finally awake. She glanced at the clock. 1:45pm. Ughh…sleeping in a tailored suit was not the best way to go. Naomi got out of bed as Hannah came out of the office.  
  
"Oh. You're awake. I was just going to leave this on your table." She handed the note over to Naomi, who took it.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going back to my apartment. It's been a long night."  
  
"Wait, me too. I need to freshen up before work." Naomi snatched her bag and stuffed the note and finance report inside. The two walked to the elevator and stepped inside. Hannah punched seven and Naomi number nine. They didn't talk at all until Hannah moved to get off.  
  
"Think about what I've told you, Naomi. And be careful."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Hannah didn't want Naomi to know she had read the note. "Oh, whatever. Don't work yourself to death, that's all."  
  
"Don't worry. See you later."  
  
The doors shut and Naomi got off two floors later.  
  
Naomi walked into her office. It was 5:00 exactly. What she saw almost made her squeal with surprise. Nicolae Carpathia was sitting in her desk chair. Naomi quickly muttered the first thing that came to mind: "Excuse me, I must have the wrong room," aware that the brass nameplate on her desk had her name engraved on it. She was also aware that the room was, indeed, her office.  
  
"No. You had an appointment here at 5:00, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Then it dawned on her. This could very well be the job opportunity of a lifetime!  
  
"Please, have a seat," Nicolae said, motioning to the desk chair as he sat down opposite in a different chair. Naomi obeyed. When she was seated, he continued. "I spoke with your boss this morning. Mr. Mollet, am I right?" He did not wait for an answer.   
  
"You are probably aware that my personal assistant has been missing for quite some time. I will not get into the details, but it seems to me that her return is unlikely. I have since been looking for a replacement. I feel that you would quite fit the requirements."  
  
Shocked, she replied, "Me? But…you haven't even interviewed me! I could be the worst worker in the world!"  
  
"As I have said, I have spoken to your boss. He speaks very highly of you, and I have heard from other sources that you have put in as much as nineteen hours a day. Is this true?"  
  
Naomi nodded, "Yes, sir."  
  
"The requirements of this job are similar to the job you have now. The duties of a secretary, only on a higher scale. If I am not mistaken, you are already familiar with these duties, are you not?"  
  
She nodded again, "Yes, sir." Naomi was still too much in shock to really do anything else.  
  
"All that remains is your response. Will you accept this position?"  
  
Everything seemed to flood in so fast. Naomi felt herself nearly scream "Yes!"  
  
"I see you are very enthusiastic. Welcome to your new position as my personal assistant." Nicolae extended a hand and Naomi shook it. "Tomorrow you will report to the top floor. I will personally show you around. Welcome to your new future, Miss Mecha. The Global Community is pleased, as am I, that you are taking your place as a devoted citizen." With that, Nicolae smiled and exited.  
  
Naomi's first thoughts were quick and confused:  
  
"This is amazing! Finally. No, wait. This is stupid! I've barely said thirty seconds' worth of words to the man, yet here he is, hiring me. But he already talked to Mollet, so I guess that counts for something. But why did he pick me?"  
  
Another voice in her head:  
  
"Shut up! Don't you realize that this is the best opportunity in the world? People would give anything to be in your position! You've done everything to deserve this, and now you have it.  
  
To Naomi, the second voice was much more convincing. She ran to the elevator and burst out of the doors as soon as they reached floor seven. Running to Hannah's door, she knocked repeatedly. From the opposite side of the door she could hear mumbling and a grouchy grumble. The door flung open to reveal Hannah in a bath robe and wearing a sleepy look.  
  
"Oh! Hannah! Forgive me! I forgot that you sleep during the day!" Because of night shifts, the nurses had a reversed sleeping schedule.  
  
"No, no its alright…Naomi, what's the matter with you?!" Even through her puffy eyes, Hannah could see Naomi's face, which was very flushed. Ever the 'mother hen' personality, Hannah quickly pulled Naomi inside and shut the door.  
  
"are you ok? Hurt? Sick?" Hannah began checking Naomi's temperature and peering into her eyes.  
  
"Calm down, I'm healthy."  
  
"What happened? You look…strange. Here, come sit down."  
  
When she was seated, Naomi began rattling off the past events.  
  
"…and he said that the boss said that I was a really good worker, and I guess he was impressed because I had done nineteen hours last night, and anyway, he was in my office this morning and wanted to know if I wanted to be the personal assistant, so I said, 'yes,' of course, and then-"  
  
"Whoa! Slow. Down. Now. What happened, slowly."  
  
Naomi relayed every last detail of the meeting to her friend. Nurse Palemoon listened, her complexion growing paler every minute. When Naomi had finished, Hannah said nothing for almost thirty seconds.  
  
"Hello? Nurse Paleface? What's the matter? You look like I've told you the world is just about to end."  
  
*You have no idea…* Hannah thought to herself before starting…"there's something we need to talk about…"  
  
Hannah and Naomi had been talking quietly in her apartment for almost two hours before the door opened again.  
  
The two embraced, and as Naomi stepped out into the hallway, Hannah could clearly see a smudge on Naomi's forehead. The seal of a believer.   
  
Now that Naomi knew Nicolae Carpathia's true identity, not benevolent world leader, but Antichrist, Naomi did not think the prospect of working for him as something to be proud of. But there was a good side to it. Hannah had told Naomi that, while being careful, she could now have access to inside information on what the GC's plans were.  
  
It was 7:00 am, and Naomi was on her way to the elevator. She decided that she would be very formal with Carpathia, as Hannah had shared her thoughts on Carpathia's reasons for hiring Naomi. Dressed in a black blazer and slacks, Naomi also wore an old locket of Hannah's with a small picture of Jesus inside. This, of course, she kept tucked away, not because she was ashamed, but because there was too much risk involved in keeping it out. Although the GC had not yet started openly prosecuting Christians, Hannah had warned Naomi that the day would come soon.  
  
The elevator swept Naomi to the 21st floor, were it stopped. The doors opened and two security guards immediately flanked Naomi, leading her down the hallway and around the corner. Double glass doors revealed a large area with many doors going off to either side. Carpathia waited just inside and immediately began to show her around the large office area after inquiring on how her morning was. Naomi just nodded and smiled and spoke only when it was necessary. Mostly, she was keeping her ears open for anything that she could later share with Hannah, concerning upcoming events or plans.  
  
Carpathia stopped and Naomi snapped out of her little world just in time to prevent herself from running into the man. They were standing outside a frosted glass door, and inside, Naomi could make out what appeared to be a very large desk. The door opened, held by Carpathia, and he motioned her inside. Behold, a large office with rich wood furnishings and a large bay window overlooking New Babylon. Naomi couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp. On the desk was what could be only the best computer and equipment that technology could offer.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"It's…very nice. Thank you, sir."  
  
"Is there something missing," Carpathia asked, noticing that her tone was not as excited as he had expected.  
  
"No, no. It's very nice. Everything is here that I'll be needing."  
  
"Very good. Please don't hesitate to ask if there is anything else you will want. I will be having a meeting in one hour, at which I would like you to be present. But until then, you may get settled. I will have someone call in an hour."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"If there is nothing else, I do have one thing to ask you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you are not too busy, I would be delighted if we could have dinner tonight."  
  
*Ugh. Hannah, you were right…* Naomi thought.  
  
"Um, sorry, but I'm busy tonight. Every night this week, actually," she added quickly. Carpathia looked slightly shocked.  
  
"May I ask what occupies so much of your time?"  
  
*No.*  
  
"I will be spending a lot of time talking with My Father. We have a lot of catching up to do." Well, it was true…  
  
Nicolae looked put out, but did not continue with questions. "I see. In that case, I will leave you now, and someone will be around shortly before the meeting starts."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As soon as he had gone, Naomi pulled out a small notebook on which she would jot down anything that she found important. Best of all, it was all in Hebrew, lest anyone pick it up and nose around. Of course, there were some Hebrew speaking persons in the Palace. But you couldn't have everything.  
  
Later that night, Naomi stopped by the infirmary. Hannah was sitting in her office, typing. She looked up as Naomi's shadow filled the doorway.  
  
"I have some things from a meeting today." Hannah raised her eyebrows as Naomi pulled a manila folder from her bag. Inside, there was a packet of papers containing lists and lists of locations.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Locations. Of underground pockets of Christians. This is a raid list. See the dates? They have the when *and* where. They know more than we thought." Hannah grabbed the papers and started flipping through them.  
  
"This is terrible. Naomi, what if they find out you've got this?!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll give it back…after I've made a few copies," she smirked.  
  
"You'd better hurry, then. Go on, go! Use the copy machine in the other office. Then *get that back before anyone knows!*"  
  
"Alright! I'm going! And by the way. You were right about Carpathia. He asked me to dinner tonight. I said 'no,' of course."  
  
Hannah shook her head. "Just be careful."  
  
After Naomi scanned four copies of the packet, she rushed up to her room. Locking the door behind her, she stuffed three of the copies under a sofa cushion and sat down to read. 


	4. Cost You Dearly

Just incase anyone was wondering, text that looks like *this* are either emphasized words or the silent thoughts of someone.  
  
Cost You Dearly  
  
Coming in to work a few minutes early, Naomi was able to sneak into the room where all the file cabinets were. She slipped the lists she had taken into the drawer labeled 'Confidential'. One benefit of her position was that she held keys to the files and the room in which they were held.  
  
Naomi was now sitting in her office. It was now around midday, and no one seemed to have missed the files. Naomi figured that she was safe.  
  
Though it was only her second day as personal assistant, she was finding that most of the requirements were not much different from her old job. The only difference was that she was dealing with international decisions, not financial reports.  
  
Naomi was brainstorming on how she could get news of the raids out to other believers, when the buzz of the intercom interrupted her thoughts. Carpathia's voice came through the speaker on her desk.  
  
"Miss Mecha, could I have a word with you in my office, please?"  
  
"I'll be right there, sir."  
  
Had he found out about the files? She hoped not. Maybe he just wanted to tell her about a meeting.  
  
To be safe, Naomi tapped the door twice before entering.  
  
"Enter. Ah, Miss Mecha."  
  
"Was there something you wanted, sir?"  
  
At that moment, a door opened at the other end of the room, and a chef came in, pushing a cart covered in various platters of food.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch," he said, motioning to the cart of food. "You may go," he added to the chef, who left.  
  
*Ok. This is getting a bit stupid.*  
  
"Actually, I was just working on something very important. But thank you. It was…thoughtful."  
  
"Miss Mecha, you work too hard. I insist that we have lunch."  
  
"With all due respect, sir, *I* insist that I get back to my work, which is not at all too hard."  
  
*Big mistake*, Naomi thought.  
  
Nicolae's tone sharpened slightly. "Miss Mecha, you are being entirely ungrateful. Most people would give anything for five minutes of my time. Here I am, offering lunch, and you do not accept."  
  
"I, unlike most people, do not *want* to have lunch. I am not hungry, and I will go back to my office now, if you do not mind."  
  
*Another big mistake.*  
  
With that, Naomi turned her back and left. Her heart was racing. Now she had done it.  
  
*God forgive me, my temper can get away with things sometimes.*  
  
She reached her office and quickly sat down. She quickly scattered papers all over her desk and brought up multiple documents on her computer screen, to create the effect that she was too busy for lunch, if Carpathia decided to follow her. He did.  
  
Naomi pounded away at her keyboard, trying to look like she was concentrating. But really, she was watching the reflection on her screen. Any moment, she expected her door to fling open. It did.  
  
Carpathia strode in angrily. He seized the back of Naomi's chair and spun her around to face him.  
  
"You do not turn your back on me!"  
  
Naomi so very much wanted to point out that she just had, but figured that her words had done enough damage.  
  
"You are being entirely ungrateful, and that attitude could cost you your job." Bits of spit flecked the computer screen, creating magnified blue, red, and green dots on "Overview of Industrial Trade with New Babylon".  
  
"Perhaps my job isn't worth that much to me. Perhaps I don't like working for you," Naomi said calmly, rising from her chair.  
  
"I could fire you right now."  
  
Naomi had had enough. "Well, sir, I will spare you. You may consider this my resignation." She turned towards the exit, grabbing her bag on the way.  
  
"This will cost you dearly. That is the second time you have turned your back on me today!"  
  
"I'm going back to my old job, so you need not worry about it happening again."  
  
And so she left.  
  
  
  
(Two years after that incident)  
  
Naomi not longer dreamed of some high-up position. Frankly, she was quite happy, if you could call it that, with her job in Finances. She was quite amazed that Carpathia had not prevented her from keeping this job.  
  
However, she would not be here for long. The dead and now resurrected Carpathia had started demanding everyone to wear a mark of loyalty. The Mark of the Beast. David Hassid, Mac McCullum, and Abdullah Smith, all employees of the GC, were planning to fly out of New Babylon on a "business trip". Of course, halfway through, they would land and use a computer controlled flight to fake a crash into the ocean. They would be assumed dead. Then, they would get on a different plane and leave for good.  
  
Hannah, along with the other three, had reasonable jobs that would allow them reason for being on the flight. But Naomi had no reason to be on the flight. After all, why would a financial secretary go on a flight to deliver guillotines? She would go anyways, but, unlike the others, she was not booked for the flight. In the eyes of the GC, she would have simply disappeared. Besides, it was too dangerous for her to be on the same flight as Hannah. Carpathia already knew that she and Hannah knew each other. If he suspected something, he might see a connection between the two and their sudden "deaths".  
  
Naomi did not show up for work that morning. Mollet reported it to his executive, and the news made its way up the line. Carpathia ordered guards to search her apartment. They kicked the door in and found no one. Completely searching the place, they found nothing of importance; until they scoured the furniture. Under the cushions of one of the couches, there were three copies of a Confidential list. Naomi had completely forgotten about them. And so, Naomi Mecha became known as a fugitive and traitor of the One World Government.  
  
***(end of flashback)***  
  
More time passed, as it was now 4:00 am. The jeep suddenly pulled into a side road, where it continued on its journey for another five minutes. Looming out of the darkness, Naomi could barely make out the shape of a two story brick building. 


	5. Struggle

Struggle  
  
Naomi looked into the darkness. For GC Headquarters, this building sure didn't boast anything. But, Naomi figured, they only *called* it headquarters. It was probably just an abandoned building that they picked out for this mission.  
  
Something was stinging near Naomi's right cheekbone, and the left side of her face felt a bit moist. These were small prices to pay, however, if she could get herself out of here. She knew that when the GC had Chloe, they moved her around a lot, so as to throw off anyone coming to save her. Naomi couldn't let that happen to her. She knew that her best chances of getting back to the Trib Force would be if she stayed here. Recalling what Jake had said about the Potentate being pleased, Naomi figured that, unless she did something to prevent it, she would not be in this building for long.  
  
By now, the Jeep had stopped and all light that came from the car was not extinguished. She heard the driver get out and Jake's door open; soon following there was a tug on her handcuffs as she was pulled out into the night.  
  
They led her inside the building, and to a room just off to the right of the front doors. Naomi got a quick look at the rest of the building before being dragged into the fluorescent lights of the room. It looked to be an old abandoned factory, gray and cold.  
  
Inside the room there was a worn desk behind which a GC officer sat. The room was quite spacious and plain, with white concrete walls and gray concrete floor. Jake led Naomi to a plastic chair and threw her down on it. The GC officer looked up, bored; his expression changed abruptly when he saw Naomi in the chair. At first he looked suspicious. He put on a pair of wire-rimmed glasses and looked closer at her face. He gasped and grinned, revealing yellowed teeth.  
  
Naomi heard footsteps and turned to see Jake leaving the room. Wald was on her right, standing tall over his captive.  
  
"Do we still need to test? I mean, she could be an imposter." Wald's gravelly voice echoed off the concrete walls.  
  
The man behind the desk pursed his lips, "Yeah. It's protocol, after all. But I'm pretty sure that this is the real one." He turned to Naomi. "Alright. We're gonna do a quick fingerprinting scan to check if you're really who we think you are."  
  
Wald reached down to remove the cuffs from Naomi's wrists, which were behind her. At this moment, many things happened. Jake returned with three security officers, Wald unlocked Naomi's cuffs, and Naomi stood up with such great force that she sent Wald crashing to the ground. Unfortunately for her, she did not know that three security officers had entered and she was now sorely outnumbered. The middle officer, a tough Hispanic woman, sprang forward and grabbed her around the middle. Naomi crashed forward to the floor, where the other two officers, both stocky men, twisted her around so that she was on her back. Wald was somewhere off to the side, nursing his elbow. The woman seized Naomi's wrists with such tremendous force that she cried out. She was pinned to the ground and couldn't move, her breaths coming in shallow gasps.  
  
The man behind the desk walked calmly over with an ink pad and a white paper. Naomi tried to wrench her hands free, but for fear having her wrists broken, gave up without much fuss. The woman took her prints one at a time, then handed the paper back to the man. He sat down at the desk and scanned the prints with those on his computer screen.  
  
The woman turned to Naomi. "You can make this as easy or as hard as you like. Will you cooperate if I stand up and tell these three to back off?" She nodded to Jake and the other two men, who all had their weapons trained on Naomi. Naomi didn't answer. The woman took this to be a sign of defeat, so she slowly stood up as the other three backed away. Not knowing what other chance she may get, Naomi yanked her wrists away from the woman, causing her to stumble. In her peripheral vision, Naomi saw Jake run out of the room while the other two guards closed in. The first one aimed a punch at her head, but she ducked. Using her foot, she kicked at the woman's knee, sending her to the floor. Naomi elbowed the second officer in the ribs and aimed another kick at the first officer. The man caught her ankle and twisted it, making Naomi fall ungracefully to the concrete below. Within a second, the officer had her immobile as Jake ran back into the room again. He was carrying a small object in one hand and a large, flat object in the other.  
  
The man behind the desk looked up at Jake. "She's the one. You'd better get that on her before she gets any more ideas. I'll call the airport and tell them you'll be there in two hours."  
  
Jake nodded his thanks. Naomi, who's face was being squashed into the concrete, could not see anything, only hear. She tried to wriggle free from the man's hold, but couldn't. The next thing she knew, there was a sharp pain above her left elbow. She stopped squirming.  
  
"Ok, Jo. Let her up. Let's get her in this thing before she's completely immobile."  
  
Jake held up a beige object, but Naomi couldn't focus and see exactly what it was. She was getting very drowsy. The woman officer and Jake were stuffing her arms through sleeves, and soon she was wrapped tightly in a straightjacket. With that, Jake and Wald escorted Naomi out the doors and back to the Jeep. They propped her up in the back seat and started the engine before Naomi faded into blackness.  
  
Sorry that took so long! I've been really busy these past few weeks. Hopefully it will go a bit faster! 


	6. Halfway Around the World

Halfway Around the World  
  
NOTE: Please Review!!!  
  
Naomi slowly came to, in a very uncomfortable position. Her neck was stiff and her hands were cold from lack of circulation. Her ears were ringing and the ground seemed to be vibrating. She opened her eyes. She was slouched in her seat on a small, twenty-seater airplane. There were voices coming from the seats near the front. Naomi tried to sit up, only to realize that she was in a straight jacket. Repeatedly she tried to wriggle her way up into a sitting position, and succeeded in cracking her already sore head against the wall. The voices stopped, and there was quite muttering. Then footsteps thudded closer and Jake's face came into view. He grinned.  
  
"Thank you for using Global Community Airlines." He pulled out a syringe. "Please enjoy your flight."  
  
Naomi was powerless as the needle stuck her somewhere around her collarbone. There was no use fighting it…she had nowhere to go, at the moment, anyway. She gave in to sleep.  
  
(Many hours later)  
  
The ride was bumpy, but it helped to arouse Naomi from her drugged slumber. She was in a van. Not one of those nice ones with seats, but the ones that had two seats in front and a screen separating them from the empty, metal chamber in back. It was in this empty chamber that Naomi rolled around in, depending on the speed and direction of the van. As the van took a particularly sharp and fast turn, she collided with the wall and awoke. Two voices were talking animatedly in the front seats; she recognized the first voice to be Jake's, but the second one she had never heard before. It was a deep, drawling sort of sound.  
  
The drawling voice spoke: "The Potentate said no to any interrogating. Says he has some personal business to get done with first."  
  
"Ah. I would too; she's got some nerve, stealing those papers," Jake responded.  
  
"Them radicals. Used to get them all the time in the army. They act all tough on the outside, but they crack after the first couple rounds of…convincing."  
  
"Mmm. What kind of convincing would that be? Torture?"  
  
"Oh, sometimes. We have our ways. Bribery, bargaining, it all depends on the person. The little lady, I bet she'd crack if we just showed her what happens to people like her. Yeah, she'll go easy. Unfortunately, the Potentate gets to see that, not us."  
  
Naomi couldn't help it anymore.  
  
"Just what kind of things are you talking about?" she said in a loud voice. "I might be tougher than you think."  
  
A low murmur from the front seat. Naomi felt the driver ease off the gas and the van pulled of the road. The passenger door opened as someone got out, then shut again. Boots could be heard walking around to the back of the vehicle. There was some metallic sounds as the back doors were unlocked, and Naomi was bathed in bright sunlight as they flew open. Silhouetted against the bright white sky was a tall, beefy figure, the classic GI, only much stockier. He had extremely short, blonde hair, cut military style, and looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. The soldier-like guy grabbed Naomi's ankles and pulled her to the edge of the van, where she sat upright, quickly as she could, as she still had the straightjacket on. Naomi could see that they were in the middle of the desert. She decided to take the upper hand. "Well?"  
  
"My name's Todd, Lieutenant of GC Peacekeeping Forces in New Babylon, section 73."  
  
Oookay.   
  
"And my name's Naomi Mecha, international fugitive and traitor to the Global Community, child of God, and member of the Persecuted Church. I'd shake your hand, but…I can't." Todd let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"You'd be very good at Peacekeeping. So, you were asking about our procedures at the GC? You thinking of applying for a job?"  
  
Goodness, has he forgotten already?  
  
"You forget, I already did. Your boss didn't seem to like me too much. Anyway, I just might have considered sending in my resume, if it weren't for the fact that I'd be working for the devil."  
  
Todd grunted and said, "Well, you asked, so you get. Our procedures depend on the person individually. Sometimes solitary confinement does it, sometimes they need a bit of…persuading…before they crack. You can make things easy on yourself and tell the Potentate everything he wants, or you can be stupid and act like a stubborn horse. It's your choice."  
  
Naomi decided to keep things friendly…as friendly as you could be with a GC Peacekeeper. "Hmm, lets see. I like horses."  
  
"You won't once you see what happens to all those other horses. You watch TV, Miss Mecha?"  
  
Naomi was a bit shocked to hear him refer to her by her name, let alone with a 'Miss' in front. "Nah. The various selection of obscene and immoral picks just don't do it for me."  
  
"Suit yourself. Anyway, there's televised reports of criminals getting what they deserve." Here, Todd motioned with his finger across his throat that he was talking of beheadings. "But that's not all. Beatings, guns, knives, solitary confinement, you name it, it's all there. Plenty to choose from. But in the end, the all get the blade, alive or not."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then Naomi spoke what had been slowly gnawing at the back of her mind. "What does the big guy want with me? Surely he's too high and mighty to deal with a Judah-ite like me." At the word Judah-ite, Naomi's voice indicated finger quotes that she could not make because of the straightjacket.  
  
"That, I'm not allowed to tell. I don't know myself. You probably know better than me. It's common knowledge that you and the Potentate had something personal going on, but only you know what really happened."  
  
Naomi was appalled. "WE did not have anything going on. Maybe HE thought so, but I didn't. Now excuse me, I'm getting back into my limo and letting you two chaperones get on with driving. It seems that I have a meeting with the leader of the world." With that, Naomi wriggled her way back into the van. Todd reached to close the doors.  
  
"Say what you want, my money's that you'll be telling all by the time the Potentate's done with you." He closed and locked the doors.  
  
The engine started again, and Naomi softly prayed for the Trib Force and for herself, eventually drifting off to sleep.  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	7. Never Alone

Never Alone  
  
Todd opened the door of the van. He reached in and roughly pulled Naomi out, slamming the car door with his foot. It was cold and dark outside. Rain poured down, turning the concrete yard of the prison into an inch-deep pond. Naomi began to shiver, mostly from the cold, but also from the small fear that awoke inside of her. Not for herself, but for her comrades. What if they were found? She could never forgive herself.  
  
"Don't worry, missy," Todd said, "We don't keep the blades here. So you don't have to be shakin' so." He grinned an unpleasant grin.  
  
Naomi suddenly realized that she was gagged.  
  
I must have been really tired, if they got this on me in my sleep.  
  
Naomi, because of her gag, couldn't respond, except for a defiant shake of her head as she lifted up her chin. She still had her pride, and she would prove to them that she would die before give up her fellow brothers and sisters.  
  
Todd's semi-social attitude seemed to be all gone. Gone, just a mere act, trying to soften her up before she met the Potentate. Speaking of the Potentate, this didn't look like the Palace. This was a ratty prison in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Naomi was pulled back to reality as Todd tugged at her upper arm, pulling her past four armed guards towards the entrance to the cement, one-story building. When Naomi ducked inside, a small puddle collected at her feet onto the yellowing linoleum floor. Todd grabbed a dry, dark green jumpsuit off a nearby shelf. He shoved her toward a door. "Bathroom. You've got five minutes. Don't think of escaping; there's no window in there…oh, yeah…" Todd undid Naomi's gag and the straps of the straightjacket, shoving the jumpsuit at her. "Alright…go." Said Todd, staring at his watch as if timing a contest.  
  
Before entering the bathroom, Naomi said, "These jumpsuits are nice…they're even my favorite color!"  
  
"Move! Four minutes and fifty seconds!"  
  
Naomi opened the door and walked inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The smell of public bathroom cleaner invaded her nose, making her want to sneeze. She quickly changed into the uniform. Naomi checked for some paper towels to dry her hair, but there were none. Not even toilet paper. Gross.  
  
Before leaving, Naomi tested the taps. Who knew when she would be allowed another drink? The cold tap didn't work, but the warm one did. It let out a rusty squeak as Naomi turned it…a thin trickle came out, falling straight into the drain. Naomi cupped her hands under it and drank. Then Todd pounded on the door, startling her. "Okay missy, time's up. Come out or I'll come in there and get you"  
  
Before opening the door, Naomi looked inside her locket, which Hannah had given her what seemed like so long ago. The small picture of Jesus was still there. Naomi closed the locket, kissed it, and tucked it inside her jumpsuit. She thanked God that they had not seen it and taken it away.  
  
She opened the door, where Todd was waiting; he unceremoniously shoved her towards the wall, but, to Naomi's relief, simply handcuffed her behind her back.  
  
"Thank you," Naomi said softly. It may be too late for Todd, whose forehead was emblazoned with the Mark, but Naomi still felt called to be a Christ-like beacon.  
  
"Just doing my job, missy. Lets go." Naomi hated being called 'missy', as if she were a naughty little child, but didn't complain. Todd led her to a room…well, actually, it was a solitary confinement cell. Completely dark, bare, metal, and small. No nothing. He took off the cuffs and shoved Naomi into it. "Nighty night," he said, smirking. He shut the door, drowning Naomi in darkness. She backed up until she felt a wall. The room was barely wide enough to accommodate her arm span, and there was just enough room to lie down on the floor without kicking the wall.  
  
To keep from becoming scared, Naomi recited scripture, whispered hymns, counted…anything. This went on for what seemed like ages. Naomi noticed that it was getting extremely stuffy and warm, and got the feeling that the room was slowly getting smaller. She stretched out her arms. Nope, still the same width. Then she lay down on the floor again…no, the room was still the same size. But it was definitely very stuffy now. Naomi resumed her memory verses. Then she noticed it. Right in the middle of "The Lord Is My Shepherd", Naomi heard a soft, almost unnoticeable sound. It was so trivial that she wasn't quite sure if it had been going on the whole time. It sounded like air being forced through a small hole. Listening, Naomi figured that it was coming from her right. She stood up and ran her hands over the wall, searching. Aha! There it was. About halfway up the wall, air was rushing through a hole about the size of a dime. No light, just air. Naomi was relieved. Perhaps it was just psychological, but she felt that she was slowly suffocating. She gratefully put her face next to the hole and took a breath. It felt so cool and refreshing compared to the warm stuffiness of the cell. Wondering if it came from outside, she took another breath, this time a bit too fast. She got lightheaded. Stumbling, she leaned her arm against the wall for support. Naomi began reciting the Psalm again: "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want…" she paused, then, forgetting where she stopped, started over again: "The Lord…is…my shepherd…" Naomi was getting quite lightheaded and sleepy now. "Mmm…my Lord…sheplerd…shleperd…shep…she…" Naomi fell forward into the wall, sliding down it to lie face down on the ground. She gave into sleep.  
  
Outside the door to the cell, Todd was saying to another guard, "Give it five minutes for the gas to clear. Then load her in the van. The Potentate wants her awake and ready by noon tomorrow."  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. No Compromises

No Compromises  
  
Naomi rolled over. Her forehead hurt a lot. This was, of course, a souvenir from when she fell forward into the wall, but she didn't remember any of that. Naomi opened her eyes, observing her surroundings. She was lying on a hard, metal floor, in what seemed to be a very small, white room. At her feet there were two doors with small windows at the top. Naomi craned her neck to look behind and above her. About halfway up, the wall ended and a wire mesh began, continuing up to the ceiling. She could hear voices, two, she thought, chatting. She turned her sore head back around and stared out of the windows. All she could see was gray. Suddenly, the room gave a terrible jerk. Inwardly, Naomi groaned. She was in a van. Who knew where she was now? She could be anywhere. The Trib Force wouldn't know where she was; therefore there would be no rescue effort before her whereabouts were certain. They couldn't risk running into a trap and losing even more members.  
  
The driver hit the brakes, sending Naomi sliding backwards. Her already sore head banged against the metal barrier. Blinking away tears, she heard the two men get out of the van, laughing. The floor of the vehicle lifted a good deal as they got out. Must be Todd, thought Naomi to herself. She tried to sit up, but once again being in handcuffs, she found this rather difficult. Naomi rolled onto her stomach and struggled to bring herself to her knees. Next, she shuffled around so she could face the doors. They flung unexpectedly open, forcing Naomi to squint. This was not because of the light outside, for it was overcast and raining. She squinted and gasped, because as Todd dragged her forward and out of the van, multiple cameras began flashing wildly. The press, covered in black umbrellas and roped off on both sides of the front walkway, pressed in to get a good view.  
  
"Here she is, ladies and gentlemen! The international fugitive and Global Community traitor, Naomi Mecha!"  
  
Todd soaked in the glory of the media, showing off his prisoner like a new species of animal; Naomi soaked in the pouring rain. The sea of black umbrellas shifted back and forth. Todd pulled out an umbrella of his own, while Naomi eyed it, hopeful. "No, no, not for you." Todd jeered. The press laughed. He shoved Naomi towards the gleaming doors of the tall building. When she didn't move, he shoved harder, knocking her to the ground. Naomi shrieked through her gag; without her arms to break her fall (because she was cuffed behind her back), she twisted and landed on her side. The red carpet that lined the way to the door didn't provide much of a cushion. The press erupted into peals of laughter. Todd roughly lifted her up again, half dragging her to the doors. Journalists exploded with questions and shoved microphones in Todd's direction.  
  
"When was she captured?"  
  
"What punishment awaits her?"  
  
"Why does the Potentate want to see her?"  
  
Potentate?! Naomi's blood ran cold. She had never seen the Antichrist face to face before. "Father, be with me," was her simple prayer. Todd led her through the doors, shutting out the press. Across the marble lobby, into an elevator, up to the top floor…down the long hallway…here it was. Room 216. An armed guard stood outside the door. Upon seeing the two coming down the hall, the guard turned around, unlocked the door, and held it open as the two passed through. "The Potentate will be back shortly," was all he said.  
  
Naomi entered the room with Todd right behind her. It was large and richly furnished, with red carpet, nice windows, a small bar at one end of the room, and a wooden coffee table surrounded by two armchairs and a sofa in the middle of the room. Todd walked Naomi to the center of the room, where he threw her to her knees. "The Potentate will be here shortly," was all he said. He turned and left.  
  
Naomi whispered, "Father, thank you for never leaving me and keeping me going through all this. Lord, keep my mind safe from the lies and evil that I will encounter soon. Don't let it fool me. Keep me focused on you. I will make NO compromises. I will NOT give up the Trib Force. Lord, if this is the day that you take me home, then…"Naomi paused. The door clicked behind her. All at once Naomi felt a surge of evil fill the room. She continued silently her prayer, "then please don't let it hurt. Father, I am scared. Please give me courage, faith, grace, your Spirit, and your words…Amen." The evil feeling seemed to lessen slightly; Naomi knew that Carpathia had not grown less evil, only that she was even more aware of God's comforting presence.  
  
Nicolae Carpathia strode past her. Naomi focused her eyes on the wall opposite, which contained the bar.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Mecha," began the thick Romanian accent. Naomi continued to stare at the wall. "We are pleased to have you as our honored guest. I hope that the media did not bother you too much…they are something that one such as myself must get used to."  
  
Naomi stared at the wall.  
  
"Ah, forgive me," Nicolae said suddenly, turning to face her. "In my rambling, I forgot to ask: Would you care for anything to drink? There is a nice selection of wines…ah, I suppose you are not a drinker," Carpathia said, with a slight laugh. "Water, then?" Naomi didn't answer. "…Alright, water, then. Excellent choice." Carpathia walked to the bar, fetching a glass of water for Naomi and pouring himself a glass of some alcoholic substance. "I am afraid that I do not fancy drinking water," Carpathia stated. Naomi at last took her gaze from the wall. The glass of water Nicolae carried had turned to blood. As he set it down on the coffee table, it turned into clean water again.  
  
"Now, then," the man said, seating himself on an armchair, but almost immediately jumping up again, "I am sorry again, Miss Mecha." He walked over to Naomi and undid her handcuffs and gag, throwing them onto the sofa. "Please, have a seat," he said, motioning to the armchair." Naomi was quite suspicious. Why hadn't he killed her yet? She sat down slowly.  
  
"I thought that we should have a little talk, without all the…restraints that your guards had put on you." His tone was light and friendly, as though talking to a friend over coffee. He sipped at his drink and there was silence for a few seconds, before he began again. "So, Naomi…may I call you that?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You know that you have been charged with treason against the Global Community, and that that alone is punishable by death?" He continued. "Surely, you do not want to die, do you? You would never see your family, your friends, or your little group again, would you? And I am sure that they would be quite broken hearted over losing you…" Naomi stared at the far side of the coffee table, while Nicolae glanced over at her. "But there is a way out of that, Naomi. I am the Potentate of the Global Community. Whatever I say is done. I could pardon you, and you could walk away from here. Today. All I ask is that you tell me a little information about your little group…and…naturally, you would take my Mark." Naomi set her jaw. Her mind was made up.  
  
"Never. I would not follow you." She said stiffly.  
  
"And why would you not? Is there a better leader that I have not heard of?"  
  
Naomi began softly. "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want…"  
  
Nicolae continued as if he had not heard. "Because if there is one greater than me, Naomi, I would like very much to meet them. Do you know of anyone?" His tone was slightly mocking.  
  
"He makes me lie down in green pastures, and leads me by the still waters…"  
  
"Miss Naomi…" Carpathia began, on a different note, "this faith that you live by, does it really mean so much to you? Surely you know that I am the one true god that rose from the dead, and that all are commanded to worship me? Or do you defy me?" Naomi gave the man an iron stare.  
  
"I will never worship you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Those who worship the Beast or his image will die." Nicolae was about to say that the ones who were not worshiping him were the ones who were dying, but Naomi beat him to it. "You know of which death I am talking about," she continued.  
  
"Fine. I will make you a deal. You will take my Mark, and you will tell me some information about your little Judah-ite friends, preferably Tsion Ben-Judah, Chaim Rosensweig, and Rayford Steele. I will then give the order that you have been pardoned from all charges. You will be free, and there will be no reason to run from the Global Community Peace Keepers anymore." The man paused before inquiring in a falsely sweet voice, "Where are your friends hiding, Naomi?"  
  
Nicolae walked across the room and put one hand on each armrest of Naomi's chair, so that they were face to face. "Answer me." he said, in a cold tone. Naomi turned her head away to the side, so as to avoid the uncomfortable distance between her and the Antichrist. He grabbed her chin with one hand and forced her to look in his eyes. "Or would you die for your Savior instead?" he sneered.   
  
"Yes. I would. Any day. A thousand times over," Naomi said, her tone solid as metal.  
  
Nicolae stood up again and waved one hand. All the furniture in the room vanished, including the chair upon which Naomi sat. She fell to the ground with a thump and stood quickly. Carpathia laughed, circling her slowly, like a wolf around its prey.  
  
"Just think, Naomi. If you just accept my Mark, I will pardon you. It will be like your crime never happened! You could go back to your loved ones…"  
  
"I will never take your Mark!" Naomi snarled.  
  
"Do you know the price you will pay?"  
  
"…Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me…" Naomi whispered to herself. Nicolae sneered when he heard.  
  
"He is with you? Where? Where is your God? Why does He not show himself?" Nicolae asked, now standing directly in front of Naomi, his head cocked to one side. Naomi held her head up defiantly.  
  
"Fine," Nicolae said, suddenly, "If that is your choice." Carpathia moved and stood directly behind Naomi. He reached towards her throat, and at first, Naomi thought he was going to strangle her. Instead, he gently moved all her long, dark hair so that it was behind her back; this caused Naomi to shudder. As he did so, his fingers came in contact with the silver chain of her locket. He moved around front again, opening the locket. He took one look, made a hissing noise, and closed it, letting it drop back to Naomi.  
  
"Was that the best picture you could find?" he asked, once again circling Naomi.  
  
"The best picture ever," she replied firmly.  
  
"Ah…" Carpathia snapped his fingers, and suddenly Naomi found her wrists bound tightly by ropes. He snapped again, and to Naomi's horror, the ropes turned into two live snakes, writhing and hissing. Naomi stiffened. Nicolae laughed softly. Something was slithering up he back. It snaked its way up and over her right shoulder, then around her neck. Naomi held up her head as high as it would go. Wrists still bound by the writhing snakes, a serpent's head came into view. It raised its head so that it was eye to eye with Naomi. The serpent stared at her, flicking its forked tongue. The smaller snakes binding Naomi's wrists hissed angrily, but did not strike. Meanwhile, Nicolae stood by, watching.  
  
"Naomi, are you sure about your choice?" The serpent flicked out its tongue, almost hitting Naomi between the eyes.  
  
"Your rod and your staff, they comfort me." Naomi said to herself, but loud enough that Carpathia could hear.  
  
"Naomi, why do you choose death? I can easily stop this if you only say yes…"  
  
"The Lord has always kept his promises to me. I will not break my promises to Him. No compromises," Naomi thought to herself. "Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me, all the days of my life…" Naomi began again, in a soft, singsong voice with no particular tune.  
  
Nicolae sighed. The snakes hissed some more. The serpent around Naomi's neck flared out its hood, hissing and baring its fangs…its deadly, poisonous fangs.  
  
"Very well, then."  
  
Naomi's heart was beating very fast, but she knew she would be all right in a few moments.  
  
"And I will dwell in the house of the Lord…"  
  
Nicolae snapped his fingers. The serpent reared back to strike…  
  
"Forever," Naomi whispered. She fainted, just before the serpent struck. 


	9. Still Here

Still Here  
  
The serpent's fangs were just a second away from hitting their target when Nicolae snapped his fingers. Both the snakes binding Naomi's wrists and the serpent vanished into smoke. Naomi fell to the floor with a thud, unconscious. Nicolae called for the guard. The door opened and the guard emerged with a puzzled look on his face. As he had never been inside the room, the absence of furniture did not shock him. The sight of Naomi on the floor, unconscious, however, did.  
  
"Um, sir, Potentate…is she…?"  
  
"Mr. Shells. I would like you to call for a gurney. You are not to say why."  
  
Mr. Shells did not move. Nicolae raised his voice threateningly.  
  
"Mr. Shells, unless you would like to end up-"  
  
"No! I'm sorry, Potentate. I'll call for a gurney right away, sir," the frightened guard whimpered, half running out the door. As soon as the guard had left, Nicolae bent down and whispered to the unconscious form on the floor.  
  
"Maybe forever. But not yet."  
  
The gurney arrived a few minutes later, escorted by Mr. Shells and a man who, judging by his clothes, was a doctor. He looked to be about mid-forties and had a dark complexion. He took one look at Naomi and blurted out, "Is she the one who was on the news? The traitor Judah-ite? This is wonderful! She finally got what she…what she…um…sorry, Potentate…" For at his outburst, Nicolae gave him dangerous look.  
  
"Mr. Mashuni, if you wish to keep your job, you will escort this gurney, with her on it, out of this room and down to the one of the cells in the basement. Then, you will return up here immediately."  
  
Mr. Mashuni nodded obediently and loaded Naomi's limp figure onto the gurney. With another nod and a "Yes, Potentate, Excellency, sir" he left. Mr. Shells turned to the "Potentate Excellency Sir".  
  
"Shall I leave now, sir…Potentate, Excellency?"  
  
"No. Stay here. I have something to discuss with you and Mr. Mashuni." With that, the security guard resigned himself to waiting silently. After five minutes, footsteps could be heard as Mr. Mashuni returned.  
  
"Shut the door behind you, sir. Thank you." Nicolae said as the door clicked and the doctor came into view. Nicolae stared at the two of them, looking them deep in the eyes.  
  
"I will tell you what you will remember and what you have seen here in the past half hour. Mr. Shells, you were here guarding the door to my room when I called you in here to tell you are no longer needed on this watch tonight. You may go and join the guards at the front doors, as I will not be using this room anymore tonight. Mr. Mashuni, you were called up here to attend to an injury. The report you received was false, and no one is injured. You may return to your duties in the morgue. Neither of you have seen anyone except myself here, and may go back to your activities."  
  
The two men left with dazed looks on their faces.  
  
Down in the cold, dim cell, located in the basement of the New Babylon Palace, Naomi lay unconscious, her breathing slow and deep. 


	10. Quick Note

**QUICK NOTE**

Hi, everyone...I know you're probably disappointed when you saw that the story was updated...but it really wasn't...Ok. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while...believe me, I have some favorite fics that I've been waiting to be updated, and I've wondered if the author didn't just die or something cuz it's been so long. Truth is, I don't really know what to put next in the story, and I've kinda lost my inspiration. For a while I was typing constantly...and now...I'm haven't even really thought about the story. So I'm asking all of you. If you have any ideas, please feel free to post them in the reviews. I'm looking forward to reading them! I'll credit you for any ideas if I use any. (Yes, IF...I might come up with something to add in instead...THIS IS NO GUARANTEE!) Thanks again...hope to get some ideas, whether from you or somewhere else so I can keep writing!

ScarletInk


	11. Wondering

I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!! I'm afraid that this is the end of the fic. I'm pretty much focusing on other stories now. I might come back later on sometime if I get an idea, but no one's sent any in.


	12. Light in the Darkness

Ok, starting up again... thanks all of you who gave ideas or reviews... I'm sorry it's been so long...

Here we go...

Chapter 12

It was cold in the cell. And dark. Naomi woke up to find herself on cold, hard concrete. The sound of retreating squeaky wheels echoed throughout the place, and by the sounds of it, someone was rolling cart or gurney out. There was a brief sliver of light that shot down the narrow hall, then a metallic clang as a door shut.

She was in a cell approximately ten feet wide and ten feet high, and about five feet from front to back. It was concrete, all three walls of it, with metal bars all across the front. Crawling to the bars, Naomi could see a concrete wall across from her cell, and it appeared that there were many more cells along her side of the hallway. They were all empty.

Through the gloom, Naomi thought she saw a thing, slithery something around her right wrist. She gasped and jumped backwards, memories flooding back to her. She shook her arm in an attempt to fling off the snake; feeling her wrist with her other hand, it felt normal, and Naomi backed into the wall in case the snake had fallen to the ground and was slithering around down there. Suddenly a bright light filled her vision. She fell to her knees...

Ok, this time I PROMISE that I won't leave you hanging! I have an idea, just don't have time to write anymore at the moment!


End file.
